The Way He Makes Me Feel
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: See if you can guess who the characters are by the end of this short one-shot.


Sorry about this; it's totally a short. I was totally board and I thought this would make me feel better… I didn't know what I wanted to use as a title so I finally figured out what I want it to be…

**The Way He Makes Me Feel**

* * *

><p>A soft kiss, a gentle caress; He touches my cheek and I am aggravated on how much he attracts me; A soft brush of his lips. This is a surprise to me because he usually rough, but today he is soft. His lips are gentle against mine and our tongues dance in a tango… no the waltz. It's perfect just like a warm summer's day. We part, our breathing heavy. He looks like he wants to say something. I don't know what happened, but I'm pinned to the floor. This is amusing to me so I let him continue. His mouth comes down on mine again. It's hard this time, rough and impatient. Our lips smack, our tongues tangle. He slips his hands under my shirt and I feel his hands roam almost shyly.<p>

"…Mm," I groan when his hands rub circles around my nipples. I don't know why I'm so needy; he's usually the one like this. "Ugh," I groan when he pinches my nipples. At this rate I'll be mush, putty in his hands. Powerless to stop him if he tries… My shirt is suddenly ripped off. I can feel his lips. I can feel his lips sucking, teeth nibbling. The buttons on my pants are being popped. I can feel his hands in my underwear. He's caressing me.

"…Mm."

…Squeezing me.

Roughly I am released from the confines of my underwear. Something warm takes me in…

"M-ma…"

"Sh, enjoy it."

My head falls back in a groan and my mouth falls open. I find myself panting. "Mm. Mas-" His mouth tightens and I can feel him inching me down his throat. Involuntarily, I thrust my hips up. He chuckles at me. I groan hard when the tiny vibrations run down my cock and up my spine. I start bucking uncontrollably. When I feel myself about to explode, he pulls back. I can see his smirk as he sheds his cloths. He's rock hard and twitching. His fingers are at the entrance of my anus. I feel him slip a wet finger in. I marvel at the fact that he managed to pull out a bottle of lube while I was in a daze. The finger wiggles a little bit before another enters. I tense at the pain but I let him continue. He claims my mouth again and I can feel him smirk when he found that sweet spot inside me. He gives a foul chuckle when I let out a long moan. I know he is taunting me but its turning me on. I can see his impatience. His fingers are pulled from me and the next thing I know his length is shoved into me. I cry out but there is no pain, just immense pleasure. He starts in a slow rhythm and I find myself going crazy. I want him to speed up but I know he won't until he's satisfied with teasing me. I guess my assumption is off because his speed suddenly increased and his pants are coming in hard gasps. I can tell that he can't hold it much longer and I am determined for him to come before me. My plan doesn't go well when he grabs my hard length and begins to pump furiously. The combined pump and thrust makes me cry out loudly…

"…Master!"

I cry out when I can take no more of his taunting. I start to come, sputtering incoherent words and thrusting into his hand wildly. Through my hazed vision, I can see his head thrown back; he squeezed my length tightly causing more come to emerge from the slit of my cock. My eyes slowly roll to the back of my head when he gives one final thrust, and explodes deep in my whole.

"Master," I whisper weakly and chance a glance at him.

He's looking at me with those red eyes and I actually find myself shivering. I groan in excitement at the look he's giving me.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Sebastian," he says as he pulls out of me and captures my lips with his again, and I can't help but think that maybe it's not so bad that he is a demon after all…

**The End**

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? I thought of this from the top of my head. Hope all of you SebbyCiel fans liked it. I'm truly sorry about, **"**_**An Eternity by his Side**_**"**. I honestly thought I had my own ideas entwined with it. I'll upload another chapter soon so that I can make it a YAJF original. I will also be posting another chapter of painful memories as well. Anyway, remember to review!

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**

**P.S. If you guys have requests for any story other than Kuro let me know what it is and I'll do my best. I think I posted this before but the more the merrier right? :D**


End file.
